


the golden sunset

by tardigradetheking



Series: On the Horizon [2]
Category: on the horizon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardigradetheking/pseuds/tardigradetheking
Summary: they where heroes, sublime, golden men and women dedicated to a better tomorrow. what ever happened to them?
Series: On the Horizon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960129
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

ok  
10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...


	2. a brave new day

The capsule hung from the sky. It was a small sphere on top of a hexagonal jet and landing legs, on its top a series of cones pointed down. It marched ever onward in an intricate dance of interplanetary proportions. This strange devise had a destination, a destiny. in the distance a small white marble grows ever larger. Suddenly a rocket ignites, the capsule begins its slow descent onto the alien surface. 

A Man steps out. His suit bulky and reminiscing of the deep sea divers of old. He utters words what will be know by all of mankind, they shall echo through the halls of history for millennia to come “This is one small step for a man and one giant leap for mankind” 

Soon a second man joins him “congratulations captain you’re the first man on the moon”

The captain turns to face his companion, what ever he was going to say dies on his lips “my god Ivan look at that view”

Ivan jumps, skipping the ships ladder entirely. He trips. “Hahaha this gravity will take some…” he stops still lying their helmet pointed at that distant blue marble. He parts of the sun not yet covered by the earth glint of his helmet. “worth the wait da?”

“ha you could say that again. I think im going to put my office right here”

Ivan stands “your what?”

“my office. You think im going to go to the moon once and never come back?”

“you never do anything by half measures Adrik”

“see that sunset Ivan?” the captain says with a gesture to the earth “mark my words when it rises again it will be a whole new world and I want to be ready.”


End file.
